ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Snow-Woman
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alien Ultimate page. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by signing your posts on discussion and talk pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *Only edit others' pages for minor things like spelling/grammar, and accuracy (if for factual Wikis). Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdo Guy (Talk) 02:05, December 23, 2010 Note: This is an automated message, and edited by Roads for clarity. This tag was added by him, too. Loss Happy New Year! I don't mean to call you a loser, but you lost. Fourth place is losing. At least you got something! ''-''[[User:Roads|''---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 22:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) '' Your Message on Talk:Elecman Remember that message you left there? People are confused at that. Stop doing things like that. For more help, see the Help Wiki, the Policies, and the Manual of Style. Please read them before doing anything else. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Really? Are you really Roads' sister? I believe your the first female member I've seen since I joined this wiki. Great to meet you! -THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION Also, don't leave messages for no reason unless you need help, or are asking a question. Depending on what you write, your messages could be considered spam if they have no important reason. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Stop it! Stop editing the pages, you are vandilising them!!! I understand you love this site so much, but stop! Stop it or you will be banned.Omernoy121 16:53, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Banned Sorry, but you are banned now. You will not be able to edit until tomorrow. Omernoy121 17:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Questions on pages You shouldn't type questions on pages, you ruin the page when you do that, and nobody will answer it if you do that. If you want to know something about the page, either contact the creator of the page (you can find that through the page history) or leave a message on the talk page of the page. Omernoy121 15:25, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Spam Page Creation Portal Please use the Page Creation Portal to create pages here. It's the rules. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pic I make the pic of Kurt with the Divinematrix using Gaia Dream Avatar. That is, if you mean this pic ---> Zombie-boy will get you! 12:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Picture of you WEll if you want me to draw a picture of you I need mroe than what you gave me. Plus, I don't do stuff for free, it would be 2 $ for that. Which, you can send in the mail to my address. If you still what the picture of you, fill this out and post it on my talk. Preferred Name Favorite: Color Food Alien Gem Season Animal Fantasy Type (elf, witch, vampire, were-person) Planet Metal Dislikes: (same as list) and your Birthdate (you don't have to give me the year) your age, your hair, eye and skin color. your personality. uuuh~ well....Season isn't the series season.....it's winter-fall-summer-spring season. And metal, like gold, silver, copper, aluminum, ect. and are you sure you're going to send me 2 $? The Carrot 02:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat Snow come back on Chat i need 2 talk 2 uSubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:20, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Upgrading Yeah. He's a pizza, right? Okay. Oh, and you could tell it on my blog instead. If you don't know how to put pictures in the comments, you have to put on the comments. Anyway, i'll upgrade it :D FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 19:37, November 7, 2011 (UTC)